World Cup Muyo!
by Korgeta
Summary: Chapter II: Mihoshi's counter actor is found, Tenchi ryoko and Ayeka make it to Johannesburg for the world cup 2010, but not without Sasami making a shocking development.
1. Chapter 1

**World Cup Muyo!**

* * *

Ryoko was acting strange, usually when one goes to and back (or in Ryoko's case phasing through walls) they did so looking for something. Locking up the Lab, Washu couldn't help but notice Ryoko floating around the corridors and through the walls for well over a minute. If it was to scare the hell out of Ayeka and make her turn from a carrier of a TV set to a becoming a weighing scale as it fell out of her hands to bone crushingly on her feet then Ryoko would be pleased by that and move on, but Ryoko didn't even turn back to notice Ayeka's high pitch cry to scale the TV on her feet as hell. Of course whilst Ryoko was phased she couldn't really hear anything though could see and move through anything. And besides, whilst Ayeka was screaming out in pain it would have been pointless for Washu to sign Ryoko to phase through. So instead once the ear plugs were put in, the short red haired genius calmly walked politely around the wondering Ryoko and placed a hand out in front to sign her to stop.

_Stop._ Washu gestured more with her hands _Your not a ghost yet Ryoko, so why Casper around?_

Ryoko it seemed was coincidentally skilled in sign language and gestured around with her hands as well.

_I've been looking and noticing_

_On what exactly?_

_I've been looking around on what we've been doing since Z and it just seems like it was only yesterday here._

_Well that's because it was _Said Washu

_But it can't be? _

_And why's that exactly?_

_Tenchi's PC it's Windows 2000_

_And?_

_But it's 1994! Where did 2000 come from? _

_Ryoko? Time doesn't fly by._

_But there's a world cup going on! 2010 I should be more stunning then ever by now!_

_There's been a world cup going on since 86, 90 and now 94!_

_It's 2010 I feel this is groundhog 94! I mean Tenchi comes in day in day out and he's 18 his friends at school must be 28 by now and not be at school!_

Washu sighed and gestured more with stunning complexity with her hands _I know you must keep thinking this must be 1994, the same year you, Ayeka came, kagato, Z but it's not that were slow on time. No I in fact made time __here__ subject to Washu time zone. Or more put it, I'll take as much time as I want on my research. And since Tenchi is my research the best way to have all the time to study him is to turn this household into a __**WASHU STUDY TIMEZONE!**_

_Am surprised you can shout with fingers!_

_I know _Grinned Washu _So the world moves constantly whilst we remain in 'time' Plus I have certain intergalactic patent rights that run out within a decade, this serves as a good technality that I can keep royalty on a few certain things._

_Hey wouldn't Tenchi have noticed this by now or his dad even?_

_You call the addition of faulted genetics, a self spoilt princess orbiting round what is 'the greatest being in existence' a sign of intellectual understanding? _

_Hey! What do you mean by faulty genetics?_

_Mihoshi of course._

_Oh that's ok._

_And you._

**_HEY!_**

Washu raised an eyebrow at Ryoko's sudden ability to 'sign shout' though Ryoko looked angry at the insult, it was notihing compared to the 'spoilt princess' who spent the time shouting and threating Ryoko with obscenities and other sorts of less than lady like manners. Not that Washu could or wanted to hear what Ayeka was saying as the emotional anger was implication enough. Washu had her eye to Ryoko who was hand gesturing angrily.

_Me a genetic default? You just picked the wrong day to say that!_

_I wouldn't shift out of phase if I were you? _Washu found it hard to surpass a smile, but she did smirk a little, the mind games were too much to hold back on this time and took her ear plugs.

_Really? Of late to suggest that, you just provoked the demon of Jurai! _

Phasing to existence Ryoko raised a tight fist "Let's go Wash-"

Washu was open eyed at Ayeka's intervention, at her sudden enraged strike, Ryoko was a ghost no more and how long Ayeka had waited for that happen. Ryoko crashed to the floor and the princess followed "JUST WHAT THE FU-"

_Ear plugs back on_ Cued Washu and walked away a from a tantrum that caught Airi's attention and a beating so wild that it made Airi turn the other way even quicker.

* * *

"Am so sorry Lord Tenchi forgive my terrible behaviour, I vow to never to show another barbaric display of violence again" Grovelled Ayeka. A mummified wheelchair Ryoko had a second opinion.

"Like mother Like brat as they say"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Ayeka! Ryoko! Both of you! That's enough!" Demanded Tenchi as he tried to intervene between the warring two. At this point Tenchi's father Nobuyuki strolled into the lounge "Honestly I know the TV was damaged, but there's been enough arguing. Anyway there's nothing on anyway"

"Of course there is!" Said Ryoko "The world cup!"

Nobuyuki chuckled "Don't be silly Ryoko, the world cup is long over, anyway we weren't even in it"

"AGH! Of course there is one and Japan is in it this time! Don't you watch the TV?"

"Of course not I told you, there's nothing on to watch"

_Damm Washu's study timzone or whatever the hell it is_ "The world cup 2010! In south Africa! Oh who am I kidding who even knows...hey why were you carrying a TV back then Ayeka?"

"Oh so you noticed my presence at last, too bad it was a cost of me having to limp around the house with broken toes! Now Tenchi can never watch TV with me...oh crap"

* * *

Outside the house Ryo-Oki and Sasami were coming back from a hard day's work of gathering carrots from the vegetable fields that only ever provided carrots. Ryo-Oki was meowed on the way, dancing around Sasami who giggled and clapped her hands adding a sound of dance to Ryo-Oki's jumps. The last clap was that of a thunderous explosion, Sasami and Ryo-Oki spotted a red flare of intense energy beam through the roof of the house, smashing through the windows, blowing up the walls with the aftershock forming a powerful sound wave that ripped apart from everything that was near it to which Sasami and Ryo-Oki tossed away their carrot duties and just ran for it.

* * *

"You sneaky little wench! You knew all about Johannesburg didn't you? About Washu Study Timezone! You wanted to smooch Tenchi up by showing him some 'new football' and get him to like you didn't you? Not on my watch!"

At this point hell had descended on the entire household, anything that was left of the house consisted of just the incinerated wooden flooring of the lounge. Everything was gone, mercifully there were no casualties but burnout unconscious members of the household were everywhere. Nobuyuki yelled at his son on why he 'the supreme being of the universe' wasn't doing something about that, whilst a Ryoko freed from bandaging, well on her feet was two feet away from impaling Ayeka with a crimson blade of burning energy. Ayeka was stuttering on her words for an excuse.

"Now Ryoko let's be erm...civil"

"Civil?" She spat "Aren't I the one who's meant to have _barbaric customs?_"

"Ryoko stop this, listen i'll go both with you to this world cup! We'll all go to Johannesburg!"

And with that the flames stopped, the terrible fear of pain and destruction had passed and Ryoko's face softened, she smiled and levitated in the air towards Tenchi.

"really Tenchi?" She said softly.

"Yes Ryoko. All of us" He said his words sounded trusting, he talked to her as for what she was a friend who he recognised the time and length of their time together and appreciated it.

"Tenchi" She said back kindly, her hands to his chin, before getting her arm over his head into a headlock. Ryoko looked to the sky fist clenching "Alright we go to Johnannesburg"

"Ryoko!" Wheezed Tenchi.

"I see it now Tenchi we march to South Africa! For friendship! For Japan! For Glory!"

".._ryoko_.." He was touched by her statement till...

"...And For the two hundred and forty eight bars that will refresh us!"

"**RYOKO!**"

"Well, try to get a trophy back for Japan then" Said Nobuyuki weakly "I like to think we can be holders for the 98 cup"

Ryoko thought about it but punching Nobuyuki would do no good, he was blinded by washu's study timezone, though being struck with a cup with 2010 could get Nobuyuki steadily upto date...

_End of chapter I_

* * *

Worth pointing out that cannonwise OVA3 finished at the year 1994, so for the Muyo cast to be at the 2010 as they currently are means erm a washu-plot-device has to be installed, for only Washu can give excuse for the illogical.

Yup it's a world cup fic within a world cup. Enjoy the football/soccer!


	2. Growing up is not a Choice!

Chapter II

Growing up is not a choice

* * *

They had packed together all that they had, which were themselves and a cindered toothbrush to share for the duration of the trip.

"You know Ryoko if you hadn't taken your anger on the entire house, then we would have been able to take some toothpaste with us as well at the very least!"

Ryoko paid no heed to Ayeka scolding her like she was a ill tempered child, which was true but was stated so many times that Ryoko had gotten bored of the _compliments_ but if she said that to Ayeka she would stop had complimenting and would just plainly throw insults at her. Insults without class Ryoko could do well without.

"You know it was _fortunate_ that Washu designed these passports for us just before her fake-o-tron _somehow_ exploded along with her lab." A lot was implied from such a short sentence but Ryoko's ears apparently didn't pick a single implication at all.

"Yeah weird. I bet you never thought it was weird that a lot of her inventions have 'Tron' attached to them?"

"You know, that is actually weird. Why is that?"

Ryoko shrugged. "I think it's scientific jargon for '_epic_' A coined phrase for self egotistical architects who proclaim it as 'This-is-God-Like' You know Kagato was only 24hrs away from claiming patent rights to recall the Soja 'Soja-Tron' "

Ayeka stopped. She wasn't just dumbfounded but utterly flabbergasted. "Are you telling me, that kagato kept Washu in a Popsicle, so he can stop her from renewing patent rights to 'tron'?"

"yeeahh." Said Ryoko emphasising that it should had been obvious to just about _anyone_

"Tsunami? Pfft, side hobby, no he wanted the souja and he wanted it named 'souja-tron' Can you imagine any megolmainic useing a grand design of power that they did not coin themselves? Of course not, Whenever there is a meag-a- tron or a death cannon you be sure that despite their insanity they had at least thought out the name and design. Not doing so would make them look simple thieves or even idiots. Kagato froze Washu just as she was about to add the 'tron' and spent the entire time evading the legal naming bureaucratic armada."

"The who?" Ayeka couldn't entirely be sure if her friend turned enemy then turn friend was serious or not but Ryoko was going into incredible detail so far. So she was serious or was a good actress.

"A fleet so skilled in dealing with the laws of just about anything, intend to fire lasers? They won't approve it unless it abides by the law of physics. Want to use that planet destroying bomb? Not without going through appropriate health and safety checks. Death beam? Checks if it causes death or destruction need to be clarified first. Claim to be over 9000yrs old with energy wielding powers and with reincarnation abilities? You need to provide birth certificates, separate life insurance records, and a ID of your future self so you won't try to renew your tax under a new pretence. Your also prohibited from reincarnated as disabled so as try and claim beneifits. Nothing can defeat the legal naming bureaucratic armada, unless the legal patent rights naturally expired.

"...That was a strangely interesting insight you gave me Ryoko" Admitted Ayeka

"Yup"

"But you still haven't the original question. The one I was stressing on, like Washu's lab _exploding_"

"Am shocked Ayeka, utterly shocked. Are you implying that I sabotaged her machine-

"Yes"

"-so she cannot go to South Africa-"

"Yes"

"-all out of mere petty spite?"

"hai"

"erm...am guessing that means-"

"Your catching on Ryoko." Said Ayeka crossarmed, with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Well it may surprise you to know that I didn't destroy her lab? It was a counter actor instead" Clamed Ryoko

"I doubt my mother would do that" Replied Ayeka.

"I didn't say it was her did I?"

Ryoko walked ahead, just to leave Ayeka baffled by her words and to have her caught unaware of the out of control speeding baggage carrier that was hurtling towards her...

* * *

**Earlier**

I know your there" Said a wryly Washu, Ryoko popped her head out from the back of one Washu's inventions. Ryoko threw on a fake smile.

"Hey Washu, just seeing how your fake-o-tron is doing hate to see it, y'know being sized upon by an experienced GXP offier prowling about"

Unamused and without taking her eyes off Ryoko, she pointed, to the experienced GXP person at the corner slotting in colouring blocks of red and yellow.

"Let's see how do i connect four?" Said a challenged Mihoshi. "Washu is right; this really is a game for 3-4 years"

"Am just going to pretend she didn't even say that" Muttered Ryoko, she then looked back to Washu "Well I see you have that angle covered, but I was wondering. Y'know about life, existence. Everything has a double. Tenchi equals kami. Sasami equals Tsunami, You equal dwarf, in height bearing me but you do equal me, but not quite so in statue."

"You always were a stunt double" Argued Washu who was sure Ryoko's fake bravado would come to nothing soon. Even sooner if she was kept up this kind of talk.

"Hear me out! Mostly everything has a counter-actor. Sure you have Mihoshi in check but do you have her counter-actor in check?"

Washu stated laughing. "Mihoshi having a counter actor? HAHAHAHA!...No" She said firmly "No and end of. It would be a terror beyond terror. This universe can only contain one act of perpetual calamity. No. Two would be too much to handle."

"Oh but there are many universes to explore, and whilst you were fixing up the passports, I did a little search on your multiple universal search engine"

"You don't even know the password?"

"Of course I do. Google." Ryoko's look of confidence took a disturbing twist for Washu, perhaps she wasn't so obviously foolhardy after all. Not if she had a olan.

"You didn't-"

"I typed in _red haired lab genius _to narrow down the search. I thought there could only be one kind of red lab haired genius, but what do you know? There was another one!"

"There was a distant but not faint sounding noise, in fact it seemed to get louder till the 'BOOM' was distinctive to make out that something bad had arrived.

"So I was wondering, well I was wondering if this red haired genius had a lab, would he also have?"

Another 'BOOM' followed.

"Trouble" Smirked Ryoko.

And on cue did a western girl jump onto the scene, a tall young girl, short pony tail blonde hair, pink ballerina clothing jumping onto the scene bearing a stupid looking grin, or one of utter malice as with a elegant and careless kick she blows Washu's machines to smithereens. Washu stared at pure terror incarnate, chaos unchallenged. And what did she say to all the banging and smashing things around?

'WHEEEE!'

"Get her out of here!" Demanded Washu. Ryoko smiled, mockingly hurt by Washu's anger. "But Dee Dee here is a guest; you wouldn't turn down a harmless."

**BOOM**

"...naive wanderer would you?" Having made a minor amendment in her choice of words Ryoko continued. Well if you must, guess she has to be escorted out by someone qualified to do so. Hey Mihoshi!"

The ditzy officer looked up from her board game, taking note of the explosions and fires erupting from every illogical thing. The computer exploded, so did the second, Washu's data array exploded, even the plants exploded. In her highly trained mind she took note. "Hey Washu, everything is quite combustible around here"

"You are not to be taking note of that!" Washu was going to turn to her adult chousen form, to amend the abnormalities of two unpredictable entities all in one go, but inexplicably just as the thought to become a goddess entered her head, so did the fall of debris landed ontop of it sending her to the ground and burying her under rubble. Ryoko looked on and was pretty much impress by it. Then she saw Dee Dee skip towards Mihoshi.

"Hey what you got there? Ohhh connect 4. Hey i have one!"

"Really? Sid a overly joyed Mihoshi. "This one is 3-4 years. The same time it takes to do a degree. By connecting this i hope to connect other puzzles like crime and filing galaxy police police videos in order!"

"Yeah, well my says 5-8"

"Hey!" Said Mihoshi angrily "Are you trying to say yours takes longer?"

"Yup because mine is a master's in comparison!"

"I would be a master but I have 42 holes with 21 yellow and 20 red" Argued Mihoshi.

"Gasp, your a red short!"

"I know, I'll never fill it all!" Despaired Mihoshi, Dee Dee put her finger to her mouth and thought really hard in hoe that problem could be overcome, then she thought of a soultion.

"Hey I know let's get that red button over there!"

"I don't know, won't that be cheating?"

"Silly, you can't cheat if you use a red!"

"Hey you can't. Let's do it!"

_Uh-Oh_ Ryoko looked in dumbfound disbelief at the klaxon sound being triggered in response by their actions. Washu suddenly emerged from the rubble, still dizzy from the impact but drew her words icily at Ryoko.

"_YOU!_ What have you got to say for yourself?"

Ryoko took a bow.

"Besides from that!"

"Only that there is there is gloom, and doom while things go boom in Washu's Lab!" Chimed Royko who then took a timed teleported exit, Washu, still smartening after the debris fall, heard a klaxon wailing, turned to see a self destruct sequence screen slipping from 6 to 5. The panel had a hole, something was missing...

_4_

"Hey Washu"

_3_

Washu looked to see Dee Dee waving and Mihoshi celebrating jumping up and down. "I connected 4 am a genius!" The forth 'red' on top being a thick red button with bits of complicated wiring still attached-

_2_

"**MIH-OH SHI-!**"

_1_

* * *

"Whose defaulted now?" Sniggered Ryoko to herself.

"What's that?" Quizzed Ayeka.

"Eh? Hey weren't you meant to be hi-heading out of the way of that incoming baggage carrier"

"Oh I noticed it a mile away Ryoko, I just stepped aside and waited for you to finish daydreaming. So what did happen to her lab?"

"...Mihoshi made a connection"

Ayeka would press on about that cryptic remark, but it was Mihoshi and if it was with an explosion or Tsunami-forbid, her very own counter then she would rather not know, but she did spot a gold card hanging outside of tyoko;s pockets. "What's that card Ryoko?" Ryoko looked to where Ayeka pointed and stuttered momentary before rushing in reassurances.

"Oh nothing, anyway wouldn't worry too much about money for I have this!" showing off her card.

"Pretty, and it's not mine which means you must have stolen it from someone else"

"Hey, am appalled by your stereotype of me Ayeka. Just so you know, Washu made it just for me, we have dosh my princess, plenty of it…now where's your excuse of a sister who made us choose to get the plane because my own flight didn't want to leave her by her side!"

Ryoko timed the statement just as Ryo-Oki came round the corner and watched it yelp back to the arriving Sasami, hiding behind her out of fear. It choose a bad time to decide loyalty between her and a poorly looking Sasami, but looking at Sasami Ryoko gave a wry smile, tapped her shoulder her fist.

"Hey loosen Sasami, you'll be well, hey you seem to be growing up, could have swore I would have tapped you on your head if this was a month ago...or even a day for that matter?" Ryoko was instantly dismissive, babbling on about nothing. Well bags up, are we ready?" Ryoko gave a quick stern look at Ryo-Oki "And your meant to be hiding, you want customs to find you?" The thing yipped in panic and dashed under Sasami's dress for over. "Better" Added Ryoko "Ok we have everything ready right?"

"Toothbrush ready Ryoko. Toothbrush ready" Reminded Ayeka, sarcastically before actually noticing. "Wait a second Ryoko, Tenchi isn't here yet"

"Hmm good point, I can't see him being a issue for customs. Stud aside, what else could he have to offend?"

* * *

_Why did it have to be me_ Sighed Tenchi. If he was an hour earlier he wouldn't had a problem, but the by the time he came their shift was replaced with two new custom officials, it wasn't that they were poor or incompetence. In fact they were quite good at their job, perhaps...

"...Please just stay a little longer" Came the giggles

_A little bit too through_ complained Tenchi to himself as the two female officials decided had to be stripped just to be 'sure', of course.

'You think he may be hiding any other _gems_?" She smiled very slyly when she said that, the other agreed and nodded "Absolutely and there's one way to be sure" She walked over from the desk stretching the white gloves on her hands. "Kindly bend over sir"

"Can this be at least be done in private!" The queue behind would agree if they weren't as young, beautiful and obsessively observant as the two security officials were...

* * *

"Lord Tenchi, your back! I promise to ensure a full complaint will reach to even the highest executive over this gross mishandling of you!" Tenchi cringed at when she sais the mishandling part, no better to suffer in silence then let them know and tear this part. Ryoko is bad enough, having the two know what had happened would result in them tearing the entire place apart, and that's before they do a manhunt for those responsible! Instead Tenchi just quickly agree with what Ayeka had said and keep it as that.

"Yeah, you do that" Muttered Tenchi as he walked 'oddly' a bit like a gun man who takes wide strides acting tough with a gun on his belt when he was still reeling after being kicked in the ass by a horse that took vengeance for being ironed. In this case he was hot ironed out of twisted delight. Even Ryoko looked and voiced her concern.

"Hey Tenchi your looking worse then Sasami here"

"Oh, thanks Ryoko" Coughed Sasami.

Am fine Ryoko" Insisted Tenchi "just...ohh...look! Let's just go...ugh...Oh please tell me there'll be some guys at customs on the other side of this trip"

Ryoko and Ayeka shared a confused look onto that comment.

* * *

The flight was a long one, not helped with the hours they had to depart under, Ryoko was snoozing by the window, with Tenchi sitting next to her. Ayeka was sitting in Tenchi's other side, determined to keep an eye of all things but now she wished she could sleep. Ryoko was asleep that wasn't the problem but that her dear Lord was in fact a snorer. Looking away eyes wide, she wondered how can this be? Everything about Tenchi was suppose to be perfect. Perfect! A prince does not snore; keep his future bride awake like this, perhaps by the fiery passionate love, but not by snoring!

"Ayeka" Came a poorly sounded voice "I need you to look after Ryo-Oki for me" Ayeka turned to see Sasami looking down at her.

"Sasami, goodness you're looking a bit unwell, what have you done to your clothes? Wait, forget about that, just get the bathroom and I'll take care of Ryo-Oki for you." She took the cabbit, and placed it on her lap, patting it to sleep. She found it quite relaxing, if it weren't for Tenchi's snoring. However even Tenchi's sleeping couldn't keep her awake forever. Her eyes gradually began to feel tired, her ears had at last muffled out the snoring. At last she can sleep...

**'BBRRRRRMMMM!'**

Ayeka leapt of the chair and into the newly awakened world, Ryo-Oki screamed off her lap into the other passenger's chair in front of them sparking cries of 'rat' onboard. Ayeka looked round to see Ryoko holding some kind of long horn. The tube was long and the end piece had a distinctive opening.

"What is that Ryoko?" Demanded Ayeka.

"Yeah Ryoko" Said Tenchi cursing for ruining his time reading. Ayeka found that to be a bit odd, she was only asleep for a few minutes.

"It's a _vuvuzela_ horn" Grinned Ryoko "Want to hear it again?

"NO!" Came the joint protest from her friends.

"I swear that thing can kill my hearing!" Complained Tenchi.

"They can can't they?" Joked Ryoko but gave the kind of smile to say that maybe she wasn't "And you'll need two-hundred thousand bagpipes to stand up to these hornet sounding terrors!"

"Oh by the chousen, Those things _And_ Bagpipes?" The idea of needing a bagpipe just to shut that hornet terror as Ryoko put it was dishearting for a princess who apperciated silence, and the sleep she was yet to get.

"And why are you deciding now to start that horn?"

"Because we're at Johnassburg" That alone was what Ryoko felt made her justified to start playing the horn "That and Princess here was caught sleeping!"

"Sleeping? Your telling me that I was kept awake all night and only fell asleep once you decided to stop snoring and got up?"

"I slept through Ryoko's sleep quite well, no need to have a go at her."

"Her who said anything about her?" She snarled and Tenchi realised she was talking to him "You kept me up all night by your...**BY YOUR DAMM SNORING**!" She went straight for Tenchi's neck, Tenchi gawked as Ayeka's madding eyes showed how keen she was to grab Tenchi firmly round the neck as he tried to wrestle of her. Ryoko tried to break up the fight but it wasn't till someone screamed 'rat' again and saw Ryo-Oki jumping around trying to escape did all three stop what they were doing.

"I better get it" Muttered Ryoko, Ayeka then remembered the shrink clothed dress woman she was half talking to in her sleep, something to do with looking after something for her whilst off to the loo. She remembered, it wasn't a something it was Ryo-Oki, requested to look after by her own sister. Ayeka ran to the toilets and started banging on the door.

"Sasami? Sasami! Are you still in there, open up!"

"Ayeka?"

"Oh thank goodness" Ayeka said with a relief "You sound much better today, a little bit older now c'mon you been in there, all day" She said vaguely, unsure of the time herself.

"I can't really do that Ayeka" She sounded reluctant; Ayeka sensed something was wrong, and the door was locked.

"Why not Sasami? We'll be landing shortly"

"You think you can get a phone, I need to phone Washu"

A phone what was all this about? Ayeka looked back to the passenger seats, nobody was looking, she quickly activated her shield and letting it expand forcing the hinges of the door to break open and the door wide open. Then her power was gone and looked in the bathroom.

"Sasasmi, you've been here for too long now, before we were on the flight and now on it...what is this all about?" She looked further in and saw what her eyes could not believe; she stepped back in shock

"**Oh Dear TSUNAMI!**" She Exclaimed.

_End of chapter II_

* * *

AN: There will be the odd minor cameo appearances from other series from time to time, I must admit am using this story to partly put aside minor crossover ideas. However the Tenchi related franchise will be fully utilized along with elements relating to the world cup of course. I am a chapter behind so to speak but that was due to internet connections more than anything. Don't kill me on spell check though I try, but as pointed out, doing this world cup fic within the world cup is a challenge.

And England drew with the USA? God dammit rob green, it was a basic save that was all you had to do!


End file.
